Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a motor controller, a motor driving apparatus, a motor driving system, an image forming apparatus, and a conveying device.
Related Art
Open-loop control and closed-loop control are known as methods of controlling a motor without using a sensor. The open-loop control controls the motor based on a given logic without feeding back a controlled result, such as a speed of the motor, a position of the motor, etc., hereinafter simply referred to as a location. With open-loop control, the motor can be driven in a simple way. By contrast, the closed-loop control uses the position of the motor to match the position of the motor to a prescribed control value.
A method of controlling the motor by switching between the open-loop control and the closed-loop control is also known. To perform such a method, a motor control IC (an Integrated Circuit) capable of controlling the motor by switching between these methods is utilized. A current value employed in the open-loop control and a limit current value employed in the closed-loop control are externally set and input to the motor control IC. These two current values are generally input and set from two different input pins included in the motor control IC.